Finding herself and him?
by Selyse Newman
Summary: A girl born as a hunter but not raised that way. She goes through some personal tragedies and ends up in the life they tried to keep her from. Her life really changes when she meets the brothers and some of their friends/enemies. Rated M for periodic smut.
1. Introduction

Another day, another monster. Some days I really hated being a hunter. Why couldn't my parents have been doctors, lawyers, anything other than hunters? No, I loved my parents and my life is all mine and I guess I wouldn't have it any other way now. My name is Laney Steele and this is my life. I know you've heard of other hunters and their stories, mine is a little of the same and a little different too. My father and mother were both born into families of hunters. That was all they knew and all they did. When I was born, which was a surprise by the way, they decided they would still hunt but they would make sure I had a normal life. Another hunter who was injured and no longer actively hunting took care of me. Her name was Elaine and I loved her almost like my mother. My mother Shannon was a wonderful woman and tried to spend as much time with me as she could, however a hunter's life seldom happened in one particular locale. My mom and dad spent my youth more away than present. I missed them terribly but I understood this was the way it was. My parents worked "out of town" and I only got to see them on some weekends and some holidays. Elaine decided the best way to explain it to not arouse suspicions, was that they were in the military. I wasn't aware of the lie until I was about 9 and I started to notice things that didn't make sense from a military perspective. I had friends in school with a parent in the military and the things they described didn't align with what I knew to be true in my house with my family. I was luckily smart enough to keep my mouth shut and kept paying attention trying to figure out what the deal really was.

When I was 13 I got a call from my mom saying my dad had been hurt and we would have to go see him at the hospital. Elaine and I packed up the car and drove for 3 hours to get there. My dad was unconscious, laying in a bed covered in bandages and thin cotton sheets. His eyes were ringed in bruises and swollen until he was hardly recognizable. My mother was sitting by his hospital bed, holding his hand, only illuminated by the cruel light of the monitors and the not so steady, slow beat of his heart. The sounds in that room were frightening and I had no idea what to expect. I stayed in that hospital for four days and nights straight, just waiting for him to wake up to see me. I had been rebelling lately and Elaine had her hands full with me. I was mad at everyone for being parentless and all of the typical teenage angst. I prayed to any god that would listen that I would be a good girl if my dad got better. Finally on the fourth day he opened his eyes for the first time and I thought my prayers were answered. Turns out they were only answered temporarily. About a month later, in true not hunter fashion, my parents were killed in a car accident. They were driving to the store to get supplies before they left town again and were hit head on by a semi and killed.

The next two years were filled with more anger, bad decisions, a couple juvenile detention centers, and finally a long sit down with Elaine. Counseling should probably have been involved, but hey…that's not how we do things. I had been out all night and tried sneaking in drunk at 3am. I'm sure I smelled like I smoked an ounce and rolled in a liquor bottle. Elaine met me at the door, didn't yell or say anything except, "Go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." The next day when I got up I dressed and when I got to the bottom of the stairs and she was there waiting for me. She told me to sit down that we needed to have a talk. I presumed she had had enough of my crap and wanted me out. I was almost 16 at this point and figured, why not? I could make a go of it on my own. Instead she wanted to tell me a story. She wanted to let me know who my parents really were, what they did and everything I didn't know. I think she wanted to try the scare you straight gimmick. Who knows, but telling a 15 year old that monsters are real sounded like craziness. I laughed at first and then I thought the old bat was probably losing her marbles. In the end she showed me my mom's journal and gave me their trunk they always took with them when they went out of town.

As I started to read through my mom's journal and before I realized I had been at it for hours. Not all of her journal was about hunting. It started during her childhood and talked of her parents being hunters. My grandparents who I had never met and heard very little about were these things I couldn't fathom. I looked through the trunk and found not only supplies but other books on demons, werewolves, things I had never heard of but was immediately terrified. When I was done I went back to Elaine to talk about my parents and ask about hunters to get some more information. We talked and I started to understand how important my parents were. I imagined all the people they saved. But I also understood they wanted to protect me from a life of things that go bump in the night and eventual misery and death. Getting some answers made me decide to change and not be such the little witch I was being. I behaved as much as a teenager can. I still dated bad boys, for a while. I still drank some and did typical things but I stopped getting in trouble. I started thinking I should make something of myself so my parents' desires would be kept.

The rest of school and home was pretty benign. I worked some jobs, did my school work. I was always good in school now I just went more often and actually applied myself a little more. I graduated in the top ten of my class and then had to decide what to do about college. I was undecided. There were so many things I wanted to do and I couldn't decide what path to take. I started college and took beginning classes and some electives until I could really make up my mind. Finally I decided on becoming a nurse. I always remembered those people that took care of my father in the hospital with fondness. I figured it was a noble profession and I could help people. I lived at home with Elaine to save on money and not take out too many loans. I worked at a nursing home at night and went to school during the day. Nothing extravagant during college. I made my grades and did well enough that instructors liked me and I graduated with honors.

I worked in a hospital. As a baby nurse I worked on a med/surg floor to get some experience and eventually moved up to ICU/ER. I loved my job. I learned something every day. Some days I made a real difference and other days it was being a glorified waitress but I loved what I did. I rented my own apartment and worked my ass off. I was always the one picking up shifts and spending the night in the hospital. I finally found not only something I was good at but something I was passionate about. I tried to date but really I never had the time or energy. When I was off I visited Elaine, and that was really it. I loved Elaine now that I was an adult doing adult things. We had so many conversations I could never have imagined as a child. She began talking with other hunters and helping them out when they were in the area. I got to meet a few of them and got to hear some great stories about my parents from the ones who knew them. Though I loved my life I still wondered what it was like to be a hunter and how that life would have been for me. I know my parents wanted me away from it but I just wanted to know.

Eventually I got a call from Elaine when a hunter was in the area and injured. He had been shot, I didn't ask by what, and though it was a flesh wound going to the ER would bring police and investigation. So she called me and I went to her house to take care of the wound. The hunter's name was Buford and he was shot in the leg, just a through and through but it needed cleaned well and dressed. I always had spare antibiotics at the apartment just in case so I took those with me and gave them to him. He was nice enough, a little gruff but hey if I was shot I probably would be too. He was cleaned up and ready to go in no time. I gave him the antibiotics for the road and off he went. I have to say after this first encounter I felt even more helpful than some days at the hospital. I was not only helping someone, I was helping someone who saves people. I went home that night and couldn't sleep. I thought there's got to be a way to help more hunters, there has to. I was so excited the next day after my shift I went straight to Elaine's thinking we could brainstorm and think of some way I could help. I was sooo wrong on that one. As soon as the thought was out of my mouth she practically forbid it, saying it was going against my parent's wishes. I was floored, how could helping people be a bad thing? It wasn't like I was going after the monsters I just wanted to help those that did.

I decided that I couldn't do much without her help. I didn't know any hunters personally and I had no contacts. There was no way to help if I couldn't let anyone know I wanted to. So I began to bide my time and wait for an opportunity to make some contacts. Elaine was having none of that, she kept me far away anytime a hunter was in town after that. I can only guess that no one really needed my help in that time. Gradually I started to forget about my dream and drifted back into my comfortable routine of work, work and more work. Then about a year later Elaine started getting sick. It started as a cough she couldn't shake and then she lost weight and started looking unwell. I tried to get her to go to the doctor which she refused, always having an explanation of why she looked unwell. Then after work on a Saturday I stopped and found her face down on her kitchen floor. She was diaphoretic and was breathing very slow and shallow. I immediately called 911 and an ambulance arrived and transported her to my hospital. Of course they ran bloodwork, xrays, ekg, the works. Finally Dr. Svenson came in and told us, she had lung cancer. It had already spread throughout her body and they weren't sure how much time she had left. I was devastated. I was already alone in this world save for her and now she was leaving too.

I pushed all my feelings and emotions down and decided to focus on what I knew, being a nurse. I coordinated with the doctors and got all the information straight to discuss what she wanted to do. As soon as I sat down in the chair I knew what she had decided. I loved this woman my whole life and probably knew before I sat down, but I had to hope for a miracle. We discussed all of her test results, her options and what the future may hold. In the end, she decided to enjoy whatever time she had left and that when her time was up she was okay with that. I cried with her and we hugged tight, and then I took her home. All of the doctors were giving their most hopeful looks and recommending trying something to prolong what time she had. At the end of the day we were back at her home with some pain medication and some phone numbers in case we needed anything. I still can't go on about her final days. She lasted another 8 months with me. I took vacation time I had saved and hunters came by almost every day. She had helped them and kept information for them in case she could help even though she was retired. I met a lot of really great people who I think loved Elaine almost as much as I did. When she passed away about 20 hunters showed up and she was cremated the way hunters are supposed to be I guess. In the end her will left me her house, all its belongings and a rather substantial sum of money she had been saving that I never even knew existed. For days after her death hunters stayed at the house to give their respects and help me through some trying times. I went back to work and things more or less got back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later:

I was off work and relaxing around the house when the phone rang. It was a hunter named Gerald that I had never met needing some information. I told him I really didn't know where to find the info but that he was more than welcome to come and look for himself. He had never met Elaine but had her contact information that someone had given him before. He arrived about 6 hours later looking disheveled like most hunters do and I invited him in and let him go through Elaine's books. He seemed nice enough, was quiet and respectful enough to stay out of my way. He was still looking through books at dinner time so I invited him up to have some dinner with me. We started dinner off pretty quiet but then he started talking to me. Suddenly my life began to take on more meaning, I knew what I had to do. First he chastised me for letting people I didn't know into the house without any real protection. Then he told me stories about a hunter named Bobby Singer and what he had done for them. I was amazed. Here was a guy who could be a sort of home base of information, backup, all sorts of things that hunters really needed. I was right here with a house, information stores and medical knowledge that could help as well. As we continued to talk I decided this was something I needed to do.

I continued to work but spent my days pouring through all the information Elaine had gathered over the years. I learned more about monsters than I ever really wanted to know. I was seldom without a book in my hand and some of the books I hoped were just part of her collection and not actual accounts of true monsters. I took a firearms class and learned to shoot a gun. There were plenty of weapons in Elaine's storage area but most are self-explanatory like knives. I got pretty good with handguns, shotguns and rifles; someone once told me I was a natural. I studied all of the ritualistic type things that could save me like demon traps, angel wards (wtf?), salt, and anti-possession symbols. I began making the house a fortress. I painted the ceilings and floors with demon traps and angel wards. I decided I liked the way the house looked so hid them and covered them up where I could. I used glow in the dark paint on the ceiling and walls that you couldn't see in regular light unless you knew what you were looking for. I found some mesh tubing that was tightly wound enough I could fill it with salt and attach it to entryways and windowsills. All in all I think I had done a pretty good job with the little/no knowledge I started with. Now all I had to do was to let people know I was here and the house was available for whatever they needed. I still had a phone number for one of the hunters who seemed to be helping people, Jesse I think his name was. I gave him a call and laid it all out. Here was a house that was relatively safe with lots of information, books, and supplies. I also had medical skills should a hunter need it. The house was big with lots of rooms and beds. If any hunter was nearby they should forgo the hotel and stay at my house instead. I gave him my cell phone number and went fast asleep.

The next day I had a hunter show up on my door needing to do some research. I set him up in one of the bedrooms and let him peruse the library (it was really a basement but it housed all the books and stuff so whatever.) I went to work and when I returned he was still there. He was pleasant and didn't seem to cause any trouble at all. When I went to work the following day I started to wonder what would happen when the house was empty if I was at work and someone needed help. I really needed to find someone to stay at the house and help watch over things. I called Gerald to see if he knew someone who could help me. I knew he was an active hunter but I figured he might know someone. He couldn't think of anyone but said he'd let me know if he did. The more hunters that came around the more information I collected on them as well. If they were going to be coming around I wanted to have information in case I needed it or someone else did. I kept a journal of phone numbers and tidbits in case they came in handy. Things were moving along well for a couple months and my house was seldom quiet anymore. What started as one hunter here or there turned into many hunters at all times rotating throughout the house. Even if someone was on a case an hour or two away they would stay in the house. The house took on a life of its own and the hunters who were there rotated through taking care of things. Someone cooked someone else did dishes, it was like its own family except everyone mostly got along.

My life was still the same but with many more faces and I hoped they were really friends. My life didn't take a change until they showed up on my doorstep. When I opened the door and looked into his eyes I never knew what would transpire and how much I would grow and change. How my life as a hunter really started was when I opened the door and heard, "Hi I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

They were both certainly good looking but Sam by far more tall, dark and dreamy. I invited them in and immediately things started changing. Some of the hunters there said their goodbyes and left without any explanation, the two that stayed went to their rooms and I didn't see much of them and honestly don't remember when they left for good. Within 48 hours it was just me, Dean and Sam. At first I didn't really notice the connection. I just figured it was all a coincidence and didn't really concern myself with it. Of course now after knowing them I know what some hunters think of them. They told me they were in town working on a case. A recent influx in the number of people drowning in the local lake. At first they thought it was a siren but something persuaded them from that. I couldn't help but stare at Sam. It's not that he was good looking, which he was, he was smart and funny. I hadn't had a man I thought about dating in the house in years and I myself hadn't had a boyfriend in a very long time. I swept those thoughts and feelings aside and continued to work and help the brothers as much as I could.

It was a week out and the brothers were stumped. The killings had paused, whoever it was probably realizing they were in town. I began to look forward to coming home from work and finding them there. I think they started to enjoy it as well. They were cooking and watching movies, doing regular things like regular people. These were two guys I would be totally okay with living with for the rest of my life, corny as that sounds. Things were moving along pretty routinely until one day while I was upstairs in my office typing up some papers for work and doing some research of my own I heard Dean yell for me to come downstairs. When I arrived at the foot of the stairs I could see a man in a pretty expensive suit standing by the door smiling. Dean pulled me aside, "I need to know if you have any demon traps in this house." I looked cautiously toward the man at the front door. "Why would you ask that Dean?" He looked down and sighed, "Look I know you're new to this stuff and this isn't going to sound good but that guy at the door is our shot at information on the monster we're looking for right now and unfortunately he happens to be a demon." I was shocked. Monsters were something hunters killed and demons were monsters. I couldn't align what I knew with what he was now telling me. I also knew that the brothers were good men and could be trusted. As much as I didn't want a demon near me I decided to trust him. "I have traps throughout the entire house it's just that you can't see them. I grabbed the black light I used when I checked the traps and shut off the lights. Dean looked up at all of the traps near every entrance and some in the middle of nowhere just in case one was compromised. "Wow." Just that one word was all he said. I flipped the light switch and we could see normally. The demon decided to join the conversation, "Who are you pet? You're much too smart to be a hunter." I laughed. I gave Dean the light and decided he could let the demon out of that trap but they best talk outside. He scraped into the drawing I had made and they both went outside to the porch. The demon tipped his head and smiled at me. What a strange encounter, why would a demon not be here to maim and destroy like I'd been told? I decided it was a conversation for later and grabbed my paint to right the trap again.

I resumed my work in my office and woke up to Sam shaking me. What? What? "I need you to come look at Dean something is wrong with him." I ran behind him to the room Dean was in. He was laying on the bed shaking, diaphoretic and his eyes were dilated. I sent Sam to my room to grab my nursing bag and when he returned I did an assessment. He was tachycardic but his pulses were even. His blood pressure was elevated but not too high. He had a low grade fever but nothing to worry about. I was more concerned with the way his eyes looked and he wasn't responding to any external stimuli. I turned to Sam, "Tell me exactly what happened." His face was so worried. I could tell in the time I got to know them how much they loved each other and I wondered how many times they had to go through things like this. I would find out later and it never stops breaking my heart. "Well you know Dean talked to Crowley, he told me about you being here and the trap. He had some info about a barn that's abandoned on the edge of town. We went to check it out. I went in the back and Dean went in through the front. I was in a room with a lot of old equipment and heard him yell. When I finally got to him he was laying on the ground just like this. I drug him to the car and then into here. I have no idea what happened to him and there was nothing near him or in the barn that explains anything. I can't help you at all." I left him and went to the basement. When I first decided to use the house for hunters I bought some used equipment on ebay and stashed it in case I ever needed it. I used my connection at the hospital to order routine supplies like IV fluid, IV supplies and bought wound supplies from the local store. Everyone at the hospital thought I rescued sick animals and took care of them. Well there was that diabetic cat that one time, but I digress. I grabbed everything I could carry and brought it into Deans room. Sam looked at me cautiously. "Look Sam I don't know what's going on with him but we'll figure it out. I need to start an IV and hook him up to a monitor that way if anything changes, we'll know right away." He looked down at his brother, "Whatever you have to do. Just so you know, he doesn't like needles." I grinned, wasn't the first or last time I would ever hear that one. I had him hold his arm when I put the IV in just in case he reacted. Except for the shaking he just laid there staring at nothing. I hooked him up to a three lead EKG, BP cuff and pulse oximeter. All of his vitals were stable and unchanged since my assessment. I started some saline to keep the IV open in case I had to try to give him something else. Sam sat in the chair beside his bed keeping vigil and I asked him about the case and any other info we could have on what he may have been exposed to. He said they were looking at a monster that was luring men into the lake and they were willingly wandering to their death. They originally thought it was a siren but decided against it because these men weren't having any odd behaviors or interactions prior to the drowning. One day they were their normal selves and the next day they intentionally walked into the lake to their death. There were no local legends about the lake and other monsters had proved to be a dead end.

I left Sam with Dean and went to the library to do some research of my own. I was so new to the game that I didn't come up with any good leads and eventually went back to Dean's room to see how he was. Sam was asleep in the chair by his bed and Dean was still the same. Vitals stable, the beeping and monitors showing he was still with us. He still maintained that vacant stare and shook throughout. I checked his temperature again, it was unchanged. I covered him up with a sheet and draped the blanket over Sam. I knew he wasn't going to bed with his brother in here like that. The next morning I got him and Sam was still with his brother. No changes at all in his condition. I sent him down for some breakfast and sat with Dean until he returned. We made small talk. I told him I wanted to go into the hospital and see if anyone else had shown up with similar symptoms since the killings started. He had my cell phone and if anything happened he could call me. I began my shift and then started asking around about the symptoms Dean was exhibiting. I said it was something going on where my cousin was a nurse and they were stumped on it. One of the nurses in the unit said she had gotten pulled to another floor last week and had a patient with the same symptoms. She didn't know how his case ended up but she remembered his name. I looked him up to see if he was in the hospital, which he wasn't, so on my lunch hour I looked at his chart. He came into ER a month ago with the same symptoms as Dean. His wife found him in the driveway like that when he went to his car to leave for work in the morning. He was in the hospital until two days ago. Seems his symptoms got better with time but in the chart I noted the medications they switched him to toward the end and figured we could at least try those now. Both drugs were something I could get ahold of so I did and took them home with me at the end of the day. I spoke with Sam and explained what I found out, I hung the new medications and sat down in the chair to watch Dean while Sam went to interview the man who was released from the hospital.

Dean seemed a little more peaceful than when I had left this morning. His vitals were still stable and his temperature had actually gone down. As I watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest I began to nod off in the chair. I'm not sure what time it was when Sam returned but it was dark outside when he woke me from my nap in the chair. I hated sleeping sitting up, you always wake up with a sore neck or back. Maybe I was just getting too damn old. I smiled and got up for Sam to be able to sit. "Hey Laney, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for us. We've had a nice place to stay, it kind of feels like home here, ya know. And now you got some good information to help with the case and Dean. Taking care of Dean is the best part of all, thank you." He looked so concerned and god help me so sexy just staring at me like that, "No problem, it's what I'm here for. Did you eat dinner yet?" "No, but I want to sit with Dean. I think we can get this thing I just want to wait until he's well." I sighed, "Sam, I understand what you're saying but we don't want this monster to kill someone else and you're brother really is doing better. You should just take care of it and then we'll get your brother back up in no time. This effect seems to last a while, it may be a week or more until he's up and ready to go." Sam seemed to mull this over in his head, "You're right. I think I can take care of it by myself. I'll get my stuff together and I should be back by morning." "Okay let me grab a sandwich and I'll stay here with him until you return." I went downstairs, grabbed a tomato and mayo sandwich and headed back to Dean's room with my laptop. I Figured I could get some work done and babysit til Sam came back. It never even occurred to me something might happen to him. He did make it back after he killed the monster and saved the day, again.

After I finished some work and my sandwich I had laid on the floor so that I could wake up with less pain than earlier. Dean was still stable with no change since I had started the medicine. I woke up to sunlight coming in through the window. Well, it was better than sitting but my back still hurt royally. I got off the floor, checked all of Dean's monitors and lines and went to go make some coffee. I was off but I needed to be up and awake. When I left his room I could hear the shower running in the hall. Must be Sam I thought and went downstairs and started up the coffee pot. I was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the coffee brewing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It startled me, I was spacing out and didn't hear anyone walk near me. I jumped out of the chair and turned around to see Sam had come into the kitchen without a shirt on. My heart leapt into my stomach and I suddenly forgot how to speak. "Hey sorry I scared you. I thought you were still upstairs and you seemed to be a little out of it down here. Dean's okay, I checked on him. What's going on with you." You blushed. Staring at him with his jeans hung low on his hips and no shirt, showing off his rather impressive physique, thoughts were had and intentions were squashed away. "Hey, no I'm okay, just sore from sleeping on the floor and the chair, my desk. I don't think I've slept in my bed this week at all. How did the hunt go? Any problems?" He smiled down at me, "No. Pretty straight forward. I got some good intel from the other patient. I tracked her and killed her, end of story. It was a mermaid, the first one I've ever seen. Mermaids are monsters but if you catch them they die pretty easily." "Oh. Well hopefully Dean will start to make some real progress. We know he will get better, it's just a matter of time." The coffee was done so I grabbed two cups and filled them up. Though I was getting used to spending time with both of them in the house, spending time with just Sam (especially half naked) was a little unnerving to say the least. We sat at the table in silence just enjoying the coffee when all of a sudden there was a crash upstairs and I heard the monitor start alarming. We both ran upstairs with Sam ahead of me. Dean was awake and not very happy. He was pulling at his IV, his catheter, the cables, he was not a happy guy. I ran over and Sam helped hold him down to the bed. "Dean it's Laney, you've been out of it for days we had to take care of you. Calm down and I'll take everything out." He looked at me and seemed to finally process where he was and what I was saying. Having Sam there verified what I was saying was true and needed to be done. I took out the IV and took off all the leads. Then I looked to Sam, "Sam you need to step outside for a minute. He has a catheter and I don't think you want to see me take that out." He nodded and stepped just outside the door. I removed the catheter and Dean gave me one of his uncomfortable smiles that didn't reach his eyes. I understood that look, especially from men after catheter removal. "Okay" I yelled and Sam bound back into the room. Dean was okay, Sam was okay and the monster was banished. I had a sudden ache in my chest because I knew they would probably be leaving soon and I would be alone again.

I went downstairs and cooked up some hamburgers. I knew Dean would be hungry and I don't think Sam or I had been eating or sleeping very well either. Within a half hour Dean was dressed and downstairs. "Oh that smells good." Dean could barely contain his hungry gaze. Sam just smiled and the look of relief on his face warmed my heart. I couldn't imagine having a sibling that felt that way about me and for the first time I wished I wasn't an only child. We all ate and then Dean laid down. He had been on his back for too long and really needed to rest. Sam said they didn't have any leads on another job so they could use a little more downtime for Dean to recover. Sam and I moved into the living room to watch a movie. There was nothing new on so Sam settled on some movie we had both seen, I don't remember what it was. Sitting next to him on the couch made me self conscious. I felt we were sitting so close and though I was attracted to him, I didn't want to push myself on him or make a pass and be rejected, which I assumed I would be. As I was trying to pay attention to the movie I suddenly felt his shoulder touch mine. I startled, we weren't that close just a minute ago. I looked over and Sam was falling asleep and leaning into me. I immediately relaxed and decided I could at least sleep next to the guy. He was exhausted and had been staying up to watch Dean and then killing a monster. He needed sleep and frankly so did I. I was taking a vacation day tomorrow and that's all there was to it. I grabbed my cell phone and called off. I leaned back into Sam and relaxed, falling asleep very soon.


	4. Chapter 4smut: warned

When I woke up it was 2 am and both of us had changed positions. We had both decided to lay down in our sleep and were now entwined on the couch. I had woken up because of the heat our bodies were generating was making me sweat. I tried moving but we were so close and his arm and leg were both over me, pinning me down. This was such a sweet position to be in but I was sweating to death. As I wiggled he woke up and froze. He was staring into my eyes but not saying anything, I just stared back not knowing exactly what to do but really wanting to stay close to him. Finally he said, "Is this a dream?" I thought about what my answer should be, "No it's not. I really do enjoy the way we're sleeping here but it's really hot." Immediately he jumped up and the cool air almost gave me goose bumps. He flew into the chair beside the couch. "I'm sorry I was sleeping I don't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to." I finally stopped him offended, "Look I know you didn't want to lay near me or whatever. I just meant I was comfortable except for the heat. Don't worry I didn't think you were interested or anything." He looked at me and cocked his head to the side, "No I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want you to think I was trying to take advantage. I do like you, it's just every time I'm with someone it ends badly." I thought about that. It sounded so much like a blow off. I immediately got up and went up to shower. He didn't say anything to stop me and I didn't feel like getting my feelings hurt any worse so I didn't say anything either. After my shower I put on my sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. At least for the next 24 hours I could sleep.

Just as I was falling asleep I heard a knock on my door. Sleepily I said, "Come in." Sam walked in and sat beside me on the bed. "Look, you're a really great girl and I've been picking up on the fact that you might like me. I would really like to, I don't know, but I meant it when I say the girls I've been with always end up hurt." I was so tired and, to be honest, horny. I hadn't had sex in forever and I really just wanted laid. "Sam. Look, I don't understand exactly what you're saying but here's my perspective. I think you're a really great guy. Yes I'm attracted to you. I don't know about anything else but I like spending time with you and I think having sex with you would be great." I couldn't believe I said it, but I guess in the right circumstances I just say what I'm thinking. He smiled and bent over to kiss me. He put his hands on the side of my face and pressed his soft lips into mine, gently kissing and then tongues mingling. The kiss depended and became more demanding like we were trying to devour each other through our mouths. I ran my hands over his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. He returned the favor by pulling my t-shirt over my head. It was a contest of who could get the most done without taking your lips off the other person. He began kissing and biting down my jawline and my neck, into my collarbone. By this time he was laying on top of me in the bed, running his hands all over me. He held my breasts and rolled the nipples in between his fingers while his mouth continued to assault my neck and chest. I heard his shoes hit the floor and suddenly he stood up and took off his jeans and underwear. I went to take off my sweatpants and he looked at me shaking his head. I stopped and he pounced on top of me, continuing his assault on my body. He took both my hands and held them above my head with one of his. He began licking and kissing down my body. He sucked on my breasts and then kissed a trail to my naval. His hands were now on my hips making me writhe with desire. He pulled off my sweatpants and kissed down to my clit when he began to suck. I immediately felt as though I was going to come but I didn't want to yet I wanted to make this feeling last. He could apparently tell what I was doing because he stopped and said, "Don't worry, I'm going to make you cum many times tonight." Immediately I let go and that building increased until I was holding his head and screaming his name with my toes curled into the bed and shaking all over. He lifted his head up and suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. I grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully, pushing him down onto the floor. I straddled him while I kissed him and made my way down his body like he had done mine. When I got to his cock I sucked on the head and deep throated him until I almost wanted to gag. I did this over and over, twirling my tongue up, around and over until he arched his back and came into my mouth, which I gladly swallowed. I laid beside him and listened to his breathing right itself again. When he was back to normal I grabbed his cock and started pumping it up and down. Within minutes he was starting to get hard again. I knew this was going to be a fun night for me, even if I never saw him again. We started kissing again and I straddled him with my pussy just above his cock. When he was fully hard I rose up and impaled myself, riding him. It felt so fucking good. I hadn't had sex this good in who knows how long, if ever. He eventually decided he wanted to be on top so he flipped me over and started fucking me harder and faster, all you could hear was skin on skin and moans of delight. Finally I was building to another great orgasm and he told me he was too, when we came at last it was together and we collapsed in each other's arms. Morning came and we were still laying in each other's arms. I didn't know what any of this meant, but it was a great night at the very least.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at his face and he looked so serene when he was sleeping. There was no concern or worry on his face and he looked angelic to say the least. I wanted to enjoy lying in his arms, but I needed a shower badly. I tiptoed out of bed and took a nice hot shower. When I was finished I opened my bedroom door to find him gone. Though my stomach now had a knot I decided that it is what it is. I had a great night and if that's all it was then so be it. I got dressed and went down to the kitchen to make some coffee. Dean and Sam were both sitting downstairs already with cups in their hand. Sam looked up at me with a worried glance and Dean seemed none the wiser so I chose to feign innocence as well as stupidity. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a biscotti and sat down with them. "Well boys, now that you're done with our local monster du 'jour what are your plans?" Sam found something interesting in the bottom of his coffee cup and didn't really look up or address me, which Dean usually took the lead anyway. "Well I'm still pretty tired. I want to spend another night if you don't mind and then we'll be on our way." Dean did look tired to me. "Okay well I'm going to run some errands in town I should be back in a few hours. You guys need anything?" Still no notice from Sam. Dean apparently did need something, "Yeah will you take Sammy with you so he can get some supplies for us to take when we go?" Inwardly I giggled, "Sure, no problem. Let's go Sammy." By the look on his face I could tell that he wanted to say no but couldn't think of any logical reason to do so. As I grabbed my keys and headed to the door I could hear his footfalls behind me. I swear as I shut the door I heard Dean laugh.

The ride was spent in silence for the first few minutes. I took a deep breath, "Sam. Look. It's not a big deal. It was a fun night, I'm not expecting anything. You can stop worrying and relax." I saw his mouth turn up into a slight smile. "Laney, I'm sorry. Last night was great. I just don't want you to get hurt and you know what I am." At the time I thought he was blowing me off, typical it's not me it's you speech. I was never one to let a guy think I needed them. Every time I saw someone do that it ended badly. It's not like I saw many healthy relationships growing up so I really didn't know the best way to react. "Hey Sam, like I said it's no big deal. Let's get these errands done and get back to Dean." He gave me another halfhearted smile and I decided that was the best I was getting and that was okay under the circumstances. We went around town getting groceries and other supplies. My supplies made a bit more sense than his to me at this time. We headed back to my house and finally Sam decided conversation was in order again, "I wanna ask you a question." I smiled, "Okay, go ahead." "Well, what's up with the tattoos?" I had to laugh. An endless enjoyment of mine was that everyone thought I was just a normal, plain girl who happened to be a nurse. Every time I forgot to wear longer sleeved shirts or I wore shorts, or got intimate with someone, they were all shocked and shaken by my tattoos. They were very well done and colorful. I even added new ones after going through Elaine's books regarding demon possession. "Yes, I have tattoos. Quite a few, I think I'm to 12 or 13 now. I don't really keep track it's just always something I enjoyed." He smiled in the seat next to me, "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just a little surprised when I saw them, but they look good." So maybe Sam wasn't going to be my husband but I definitely valued this new friendship and hoped this wouldn't be the last time I saw him.

We unloaded the car and carried everything into the house. Dean was asleep upstairs. I decided when he woke up I would check his vitals and make sure everything was going okay. As I was unpacking bags in the kitchen I heard a knock at the front door. I looked around and didn't see Sam around so I went to answer it. When I opened the door I couldn't believe it was that demon again. I really had to have a talk with the brothers about the company they keep. "Hello again pet. Sorry to intrude, and I would come in but, well, we know how that would work out. I need to speak to the boys." He had this charming smile but I knew underneath that he had to be dangerous, I mean he was a freakin demon. With a smirk I left the door open, turned and went upstairs to find Sam. "Sam, your friend is here again. And don't let me forget, later I would like to talk about said demon friend." He came out of his room and hurried down the stairs with a concerned look on his face. I went back downstairs into the kitchen to finish what I was doing. Sam stayed inside the house and chose to have a conversation with them on both sides of the door. By watching Sam interact with him I could tell he did not feel about him the same way Dean did.

I tried not to eavesdrop, really I did. But when they raise their voices this much I was bound to hear some of it. The demon, or Crowley, was telling Sam that something bad was about to go on just 20 miles from here and that they needed to deal with it. When Sam doubted his information Crowley demanded to speak with Dean, which Sam wasn't about to let happen right then. They continued to argue a little more quietly and then Sam slammed the door. As he came into the kitchen you could almost see the anger and irritation radiate from him. "What's up with your demon buddy?" He smirked, "He's not my buddy. And something he's saying is bothering me." I'm guessing he was pausing for dramatic effect, when I arched my eyebrow he continued. "Well what we know about mermaids is pretty little actually. And Dean's fit though it may have seemed related to the mermaid, he doesn't think it is. Crowley said that there's something brewing outside of town. He says he's been trying to get information for ages but hasn't been able to. Apparently there's been meetings between demons, monsters, maybe angels and no one knows why but weird things are happening. Looks like we're gonna be staying in town for a while after all." He turned and went upstairs. My how my life had changed. Who the heck was Crowley and what were we up against now?

I remained in the kitchen unpacking bags and started to make dinner. I pulled everything out on the table and decided I wasn't really interested. I put everything back and went upstairs to see if Dean and Sam wanted any take out. I think everyone had kind of lost their appetite. Dean and Sam both seemed to want to be alone and brood, or whatever it is they were doing. I tried to find something to occupy my mind downstairs, but couldn't. I decided I could always go outside and do something. The back door led onto the wraparound porch and then onto a patio with stone and a massive fire pit in the middle. I hadn't really been outside much in a long time and the overgrown weeds were beginning to take over. I decided at least manual labor could clear my head. I grabbed a bucket and some gloves and started to clean the weeds up. A few minutes later I felt someone pull me up off the ground and put their hand over my mouth. I tried to struggle to no avail, it was like struggling against a statue. When my assailant turned me around to face him I saw who it was, Crowley.


End file.
